therianfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Sanguine puzzlebox/old
Cleared on may 15th Um.... You know, this isn't a roleplaying site... right? If you want stuff for fictional werewolves/vampires, go to the werewiki. - [[user:CchristianTehWazzit|'Sherlawk']]talk -''Dragon-Admin of teh wiki!'' >. .O :yes i know,this website is non fiction and i know it is not role play i am being deadly serious about what i put --Sanguine puzzlebox 10:58, 12 February 2009 (UTC) ::ok. Well it sounded a bit like a roleplayer's character description, especially with the picture and all. So, could you explain what you put down to me and tell me about yourself? because right now, it seems like something you might read on the back of a pseudo-gothic teenie book... >!O - [[user:CchristianTehWazzit|'Sherlawk']]talk -''Dragon-Admin of teh wiki!'' >. .O ::I agree, it sounds something like that to me as well - Werefoxvelox 02:45, 13 February 2009 (UTC) :::i have re read what i have written and you are right it sound like something off a stupid teen gothic book. So i wil re write it so it doesnt maybe ten you will understand what i mean.--Sanguine puzzlebox 08:34, 26 February 2009 (UTC) ::::So, how do you know you are a Sang-vamp? - [[user:CchristianTehWazzit|'Sherlawk']]talk -''Dragon-Admin of teh wiki!'' >. .O iv always been interested in it,and recently iv had a lust for blood. But the thing is when i say recently im mean 7 months. My mum is sang but she manages to control her thirst,my mother and my ex both agree that i am sang but also a little psy as apparently iv been drainging peoples energy from a young age. The thing im concerend aboutis the fact that i dont think i can talk to my mum about it as my step father does not know and hes around too much. im just wondering are you sang yourself or just interested?? --Sanguine puzzlebox 09:32, 5 March 2009 (UTC) :So... your mother is a Sang-Vampire, but you can't talk to her? Perhaps you should find an excuse to be alone with her (though I find it strange that her husband does not know about it), as she would be better able to help you than any of us. As for me, I'm just a Therian, but I make a point to learn of the related communities, and the members of the sites I manage. - [[user:CchristianTehWazzit|'Sherlawk']]talk -''Dragon-Admin of teh wiki!'' >. .O ::i will try that thankyou,the reason that he doesnt know is because he is a strict catholic who frowns upon everything thta we do so she thinks that it is better if he doesnt know --Sanguine puzzlebox 08:48, 9 March 2009 (UTC) :::REALLY? Well, I can't say I haven't heard that before, (marrying someone who you have to hide it from) though I always think it's so... yeah... I know I probably could never do that, but then again, I'm a therian, that's not really hidable, vampirism is. Anyway, find a way to get alone with your mother and talk to her about it, 'cause that's the best solution I can see right now. (that, and your a little young for someone other than your capable mother to be talking to you about this ^!^;;) You think you could get her on here? It might be interesting to talk to her... - [[user:CchristianTehWazzit|'Sherlawk']]talk -''Dragon-Admin of teh wiki!'' >. .O ::::my mum has arranged for me and her to meet after i finish school this afternoon and its because of you that she is and for that i thank you. im not sure if she would come on this or not as she wasnt too happy about you knowing but i shall ask her anyway. ::::I agree with you i think i am too young to be letting others help me but i also thikn im too young to understand fully. i think i have a good understanding but i dont think i can understand it fully just yet. ::::But i thank you for your help ^^--Sanguine puzzlebox 09:00, 11 March 2009 (UTC) Well that's good that you two get to talk about it, heh... I don't see why she should have a problem with a silly little Were-coon knowing, it's not like I have anything to do about it, and besides, there's tons of Vampires out there on the web if you know where to go... And it's not that I think you're too young to understand, it's that I think there are potential issues which are best avoided when dealing with someone under the age of 16. Here's an Idea: perhaps you two could get emails or sign up on a message board, then you wouldn't have to find time alone together, just time alone to send messages. - [[user:CchristianTehWazzit|'Sherlawk']]talk -''Dragon-Admin of teh wiki!'' >. .O :well like i said thanks again. i have spoken to my mum about everything and we have actually ben emailing each other iv been alot happier since i have spoken to her so thankyou --Sanguine puzzlebox 09:32, 12 March 2009 (UTC) ::Good to hear! I hope she decides to get on at some point, it'd be nice to talk to her. - [[user:CchristianTehWazzit|'Sherlawk']]talk -''Dragon-Admin of teh wiki!'' >. .O :::i think she will ill giver her the link to this --Sanguine puzzlebox 12:48, 13 March 2009 (UTC)